


When a Daddy and a Daddy love eachother very very much......

by Malaayna



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Andy is an accountant in the next town over, Called Haylee, Felix is a teachers-aide at the high school, Future Fic, Intersex Andy, Intersex Character, It's a really popular kids name in Australia atm, Jake POV, Jake and Andy have a 5yo daughter, Jake is a stay at home parent, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Sam teaches traditional art at the local TAFE, They're all, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Felix, i think thats enough tags, ish, like 27 or 28, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: Prompt fill for Kay++southernFelix finds out he's pregnant and then this happens





	When a Daddy and a Daddy love eachother very very much......

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, firstly I'd like to apologise to Kay++southern for my utter butchering of their prompt.  
> I've never done a prompt before, and I've never done a male pregnancy fic either, so if you were wanting an A/B/O fic, I'm truly sorry.  
> But this is what fell out of my head, so I hope you kinda like it anyway.
> 
> Secondly, my mental health has been pretty fuckin atrocious lately, so I've really had to push myself to write this.  
> I'm not 100% happy with it but I honestly dont see my rooted brain being able to make it better so yeah
> 
> Anyway  
> Enough whingeing lol  
> Hope youse enjoy this fic!!

I'd been gardening most of the day. Apparently chooks love strawberries, and will completely obliterate them if they're not fenced off.  
Me and Haylee had already finished the actual chook wire (I say both of us. I was fencing. For the last 3 hours Haylee has been trying to force Henrietta to sit in her lap, but whatever.)  
We'd had lunch and I was just starting re-mulch the strawberries when Haylee announced she needed "to do a reeeeally big poo Dad!! And I think it's already started."  
So we went inside and did that.  
I'd just finished drying her off after the shower when the front door opens to a loud "Jake? Haylee? Youse here??"  
This was answered by a quieter "Of course they're here you idiot, the door was unlocked."  
No guessing who it was really.  
"You okay getting dressed by yourself kiddo?" I ask her.  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a baby dad."  
I ruffle her hair and head to the front door.

"So what brings you two here?" I ask, hugging both Sam and Felix, "you know Andy should be home in a couple hours."  
"Ah yeah, we know," Felix replies bashfully, as Haylee runs and practically tackles his legs, "hey Hayles."  
"Actually," Sam cuts in, while Haylee turns and jumps into his waiting arms, "we wanted to talk to you first."  
He gives me a look that indicates he doesn't think it'll be appropriate for little ears.  
"Hey kiddo why don't you go and play with the chooks for a bit?" I say to Haylee.  
"But Daaad! I wanna talk with Uncle Felix and Uncle Sam!" She whines back.  
"And you can later darl, but right now we need to have an adult conversation okay?"  
She huffs her signature 'my lungs are apparently enormous' big sigh. "Fiiiine."  
"Good girl. Be good." I call after her as she drags her feet to the back door.  
"Yeah yeah." She shoots back.

I turn back to Felix and Sam to find them trying (and failing) to hide their sniggering.  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," I say, walking over to the couches, "Just you wait."  
"Ah, yeah, about that..." Sam mumbles as they both sit down.  
I through them a questioning look.  
"I'm pregnant!" Felix blurts out.  
It's a good thing I didn't offer a cuppa, cause I definitely would have done a spit take at that moment.  
"I'm sorry, what?" I ask.  
Felix grabs Sam's hand, "well, I mean, you know how I'm..." he gestures to his crotch.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know that." I reply, still confused, "but I thought the testosterone stopped all that?"  
Felix snorts, "yeah so did I. It certainly stopped the periods."  
Sam interjects, "so we just kinda assumed it stopped the ovulation as well. Which, apparently, it didnt."  
I run a hand through my hair, "Jesus. So? What are youse gunna do?"  
"Well," Felix begins, "I don't wanna just, you know," he mimes pulling something down fast, his hand twisting as it drops, "but....."  
"But," Sam continues, squeezing Felix's hand and giving him a small smile, "we were wondering how you and Andy would feel about giving Haylee a little sibling?"  
He turns to me then, smile turning hopefull.

To say I'm shocked is a bit of an understatement.  
"Oh my god are you guys friggin serious right now?"  
My voice might be just a little bit loud, if they're synchronized flinching is anything to go by.  
"Sorry," I apologise, "but, like, seriously?"  
"Well yeah, I mean," Felix starts, "If I don't get clucky halfway through," he chuckles, "no promises. But," he gets serious suddenly, "I'd rather the little tadpole going to someone we know than to just some stranger."

"Plus," Sam continues, "I mean, we know you and Andy have been trying, but..." he tapers off.  
I've finally recovered from their announcement, "ah yeah," I start, "no, um, we were, but, um, the Doctors are all pretty certain Haylee was a fluke, so, ah, yeah." I look at them both properly. "Wow."  
"Like, um," I continue, "I'll have to go over it all with Andy yet.."  
"Oh yeah, of course!" Felix interrupts, "like, we're not saying," he puts on a gruff voice and pulls his shoulders up to his ears, "you have to take our baby or else!"  
Me and Sam laugh.

Sam throws his arm over his husband's shoulder, "well, anyway, that's why we came over!" He announces.  
Felix rolls his eyes and digs his elbow into Sam's ribs, "also we haven't seen any of you in a while, what with exam block and everything. And it's not as if youse have to decide straight away, like, you've got 9 months to decide yeah?"

I'm just about to answer, when Haylee comes barrelling around the corner and crawls onto Felix's lap.  
"Uncle Felix, are you reeally gunna have a baby?" She asks, excitedly, squinting at his stomach.  
"Haylee! That's rude!" I berate her. How embarrassing.  
Sam is trying to hide his giggling in Felix's shoulder.  
"Nah it's alright," Felix replies, then turns his attention to Haylee, "yeah I am Hayles, in about 9 months."  
Haylee gets an awed expression on her face.

"Hey, Andy should be home in about an hour. You guys wanna stay?" I ask as Haylee shoves her ear against Felix's gut.  
Felix looks up, exchanges a look with Sam and nods, trying to stop his shoulders shaking too hard with laughter, "sure, why not?"  
"I just gotta finish some mulching. Will you guys be alright in here?" I ask as Felix starts explaining to Haylee how the baby is currently the size of his pinkie.  
Him and Sam have another wordless conversation. "Yeah we'll be fine in here, won't we Haylee?" Felix finally states.  
"Yeah!" Haylee replies.  
"You two go and garden," he finishes, shooing me and Sam away.

Me and Sam have almost reached the back door when we hear Haylee ask, "Uncle Felix, how did you even get preg-A-nint??"  
Me and Sam exchange a grin as he whispers to me, "when a mummy and a daddy love each other very very much..."  
I elbow him in the side as we both go sniggering through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as always, fucking awesome ♡♡


End file.
